Dexter Charming/Chapter 2 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for Dexter Charming as he appears in Chapter 2 Webisodes. Please add images of Dexter to the relevant webisode section below. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/The Beginning Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Chapter 1 Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Chapter 3 Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Thronecoming Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Spring Unsprung Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Dragon Games Gallery. Blondie's Just Right With help from Sparrow Hood - BJR.png Dexter, Sparrow and Blondie - BJR.png Blondies Just Right - sparrow blondie dex.jpg Blondies Just Right - scheming.jpg Blondies Just Right - cedar blondie dex.jpg Blondies Just Right - cedar blondie dex towel.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie dex.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie dex tiny.jpg Blondies Just Right - salon.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 At The Lifairy - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Dexter - THDP1.png True Heart day - Step librariarns dex.jpg True Heart day - raven sad dex.jpg True Heart day - cupid roses dex.jpg True Heart day - dec ca librarians shhh.jpg True Heart day - dex book.jpg True Heart day - dex books cupid.jpg True Heart day - dex ca book.jpg True Heart day - dex ca bummed.jpg True Heart day - dex ca librarians SNAP.jpg True Heart day - dex cupid talk.jpg True Heart day - dex eyes.jpg True Heart day - dex.jpg True Heart day - dex3.jpg True Heart day - I am dex.jpg True Heart day - I am dex1.jpg True Heart day - lizzie dex off flowers.jpg True Heart day - dex2.jpg True Heart day - dex busted.jpg True Heart day - dex puts note.jpg True Heart day - dex puppy.jpg True Heart day - dex opens up.jpg True Heart day - dex oh ssssh.jpg True Heart day - dex messed.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 True Hearts day2 - blondiecast.jpg True Hearts day2 - blondie screen.jpg True Hearts day2 - frontyard.jpg True Hearts day2 - huntlynn clear to all.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 Raven and Dexter - THDP3.png Hi Dex - THDP3.png Lizzie, Dexter - THDP3.png True Hearts day - cupid dex beep.jpg True Hearts day - cupid comforts dex.jpg True Hearts day - cupid mad dex.jpg True Hearts day - raven looks dex.jpg True Hearts day - dex stares at raven and daring.jpg True Hearts day - dex lizzie mineminemine.jpg True Hearts day - dex raven gonna do it.jpg True Hearts day - dex funny.jpg Apple's Birthday Bake-Off Briar - ABBO.png MirrorNet Down Dexter - MirrorNet Down.png Melody talking to Dexter - Mirrornet Down.png Dexter Charming - MirrorNet Down.png Humphrey - MirrorNet Down.png Students - MNDown.png Heart of MirroNet - MNDown.png Dexter in halls - MNDown.png Dexter Daring - MNDown.png Dexter Blondie - MNDown.png Dexter - MNDown.png Angry students - MNDown.png Rebel's Got Talent Charmatorium - Rebel's Got Talent.png Hunter, Ashlynn, Dexter , Briar - Rebel's Got Talent.png Students - Rebel's Got Talent.png Blondie Branches Out Jack Dexter BBO.png Poppy The Roybel Poppy the Roybel - Humphrey falling.png Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party Dexter at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png Duchess Swan's Lake Duchess Asking Dexter For Help - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Dexter - Duschess Swan's Lake.png Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda Ever_After_High_Cupid_Comes_Clean_Kinda_204287001_thumbnail.jpg Sparrow Raven Dexter CCCK.png Raven and Dexter Smile - CCC...K.png Dexter, Ravenand Purple Sparrow - CCC...K.png Dexter and Raven in the doorway - CCC...K.png Cupid Hugging Dexter - CCC...K.png Classroom - CCC...K.png Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 2 Galleries Category:Chapter 2 Pages Category:Dexter Charming Pages